Hatake Naruto
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: After being saved from a beating on his fourth birthday Naruto was adopted by Kakashi. On his 5th birthday he received training and then joined a gennin team at 12. THIS IS A MA STORY CONTAINING LEMONS BEWARE! Smart/Lazy Naruto. Strong Chouji and Strong Kiba.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sat at the monument. He fingered the names of his former sensei. It was the fourth celebration of The Yondaime's defeat of the 9 tailed fox but also the day of mourning his death. Kakashi turned and stood face to face with a white haired sannin. Jiraiya had a small frown and moved forward before putting his hand onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"I miss him to Kakashi you don't have to act like you don't." Kakashi nodded as a tear fell from his one visible eye before both the jounin and sannin turned as they felt a spike of chakra. They furrowed their brow as today everyone was given the day off except the Anbu or deployed teams. So the two shot off towards the chakra. When they arrived they a knocked out chunin and a small boy with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. They two growled deep in their throat before they charged forward at the boy.

A civilian ran at the boy with a kunai when he felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked to see a masked silver hair jounin holding his arm so it was bent at a right angle at the elbow. The jounin then kicked the man before he drew his tanto as a ninja everyone recognized jumped down and stood in front of the boy. A dumbass chunin from the back called out to Jiriaya.

"Jiriaya we give you the honor of avenging The Yondaime." It was a big mistake as Jiraiya and Kakashi turned to the chunin. Jiraiya slowly stalked forward as his face morphed into one of complete anger as Kakashi picked up the small child and shunshined to the Hokage's office handing Naruto the Sandiame.

Back in the training grounds Kakashi and Jiriaya brutally beat everyone in the ground and saved the chunin for last. Both stood above him as he cried and begged for mercy.

Kakashi raised his hiate-ate and revealed his Sharingan spinning widly before Jiraiya kicked the chunin across the face breaking his sandal in the process. Then the Hokage and his most trusted Anbu arrived and took everyone in the field except on raven haired chunin. The were about to pick her up when the small boy ran forward and stood in front of her.

"She tried to protect me leave her alone!" The Hokage nodded before Jiraiya and Kakashi looked to the young boy.

Kakashi dropped to his knee and gave the boy a one eyed smile. "Hello my name is Hatake Kakashi what's yours?"

Naruto answered hesistanly. "U-Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama is Naruto still up for adoption?" The Third nodded before Kakashi picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders. "Well then I am adopting him." The Third smiled again before agreeing to the adoption.

Kakashi walked home with Naruto still on his shoulders before he stopped and pulled out his key. He easily opened the door before removing Naruto from his shoulders. Naruto looked in warily and walked in after Kakashi. He stopped in the doorway when Kakashi called from the kitchen. "Naruto you don't need to worry I promise on my nindo I will protect you from everyone ok?" Naruto nodded and a small smile appeared.

**Time Skip One Year Naruto's Fifth Birthday**

Naruto opened his eyes hesitantly and his eyes wandered the room until they fell on the door. The door knob turned slowly and opened. Naruto closed his eyes and he heard 7 sets of footsteps. He felt a hand gently shake his shoulder.

"Otuoto time to wake up you got to open your gifts." Naruto's eyes remained closed as he began to shake in fear. Naruto's eyes opened slowly before giving them a fearful look. Kurenai, Anko, Jiriaya, Hiruzen, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi looked at the boy smiling. Naruto was afraid what would happen.

"NO I DON'T WANT THEM!" Kakashi hearing his tone then picked Naruto up before half carrying half dragging him out. Naruto turned and then saw the wrapped presents on a table. Kakashi put him down and Naruto slowly walked to the table before he turned. Everyone smiled and nodded and he began to unwrap the presents. First he picked one up wrapped in snakes. He opened it to reveal a set of shuriken and kunai with a holster. Then he excitedly grabbed one wrapped in turtle wrapping paper and opened it revealing a set of leg and arm weights. He turned to one that was red in color and opened it. It was a book to beginner to genjutsu and storage scrolls. He opened a box wrapped in Monkey wrapping paper and found to smaller boxes in the box. One held two trench knifes while the other held a piece of paper. Hiruzen told naruto to pick it up and funnel some chakra into it. Naruto looked at him with a questioning gaze before Hiruzen explained it. After hearing the explanation he did and the paper split and crumpled. Asuma and Kakashi smiled. Kakashi because Naruto had a lightning affinity and Asuma because Naruto had a wind affinity as well. Hiruzen then pulled out 8 scrolls and handed them to Naruto. They were elemental jutsus for lightning and wind.

Naruto then turned to the second to last package. It had a book as well as the complete guide to sealing. Naruto eyed the first book carefully before smiling. He stoll a couple of Kakashi's Icha Icha to know this was the complete set. He quickly slid it under his shirt before Anko or Kurenai saw making all the men present laugh. The girls gave questioning glances before naruto pulled the last package this one wrapped in dog wrapping paper. Naruto opened it revealing a black mask exactly like Kakshi's and a small tanto much like his own. Then Everyone present got up and stood with each other turning to Naruto.

"Naruto do you want to become a ninja?"

Naruto shot up. "No I want to be the best of the kages." The group nodded then smiled.

"Well Naruto the 7 of us are going to train you. By the time you are 12 you will be jounin material." Naruto jumped with joy again. Hiruzen knew he would be treated unfairly at the academy due to his tenant so he decided to have him trained privately.

**Time Skip 6 years to Naruto's 12 birthday**

Naruto walked with Kakashi to the academy to take the genin test. He was already more advanced than the rest of te academy students due to his extensive training with 5 specialist jounin a seals master and the Hokage himself. Naruto entered the academy and most of the students turned to look at him. He wore a black face mask with a long sleeve black shirt rolled to the elbow with fingerless gloves with a plate of reinforced steel on the back of his hand. He wore gray camoflauge pants (A/N much like Zabuza's) and he had two trench knives hanging on his side with the hild of a tanto exposed over his left shoulder. Finally everyone looked at his boots. Most people wore sandals but Naruto took after the mist style of thinking. Steel tipped boots hurt when used to kick and protet the feet from damage. And on his head he wore a plain black sash to hold his hair in its gravity defying spikes. Iruka looked over and smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume. Lets get your test done quickly then." And he entered into a room followed by Naruto.

"First thing Naruto is the kunai and shuriken throwing you can use up to four a hand if it's a single throw." Naruto nodded and pulled out eight shuriken and then threw. Each on hit a vital point on the dummy. One in the Larynx, spine, liver, lungs, subclavical artery and finally on to the heart. Iruka's eyes went wide at the display before he forced himself on. "Okay next thing Naruto show a henge."

Naruto formed the ram seal and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Iruka nodded to Naruto who returned to his normal appearance before he continued.

"Finally Naruto make a bunshin." Naruto nodded before he formed a cross with his fingers.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A perfect copy of Naruto appeared and Iruka nodded.

"Okay Naruto what color headband would you like?"

"Black." Iruka nodded and handed it to Naruto who tied it to his head. He got up and walked out with Iruka calling behind him. "Team placement is tomorrow Naurto at 6am." Naruto raised his hand in acknowledgement before he drew an orange book from his pouch making Iruka snicker at the resemblance to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up and saw an almost perfect copy of himself walking out of the academy. "Ah how was it Otoutu?"

"Troublesome. I went for 8 points on the thrown weapon portion iruka looked like he was going to turn into a fan boy." Kakashi laughed before he pulled out his own orange book and the two returned home.

The next morning Naruto and Kakashi walked to the acadamey at half past ten and walked through. Two teams were sitting waiting. Both Naruto and Kakashi place their books back in their pouches before Kakashi looked at the genin.

Naruto walked and sat with the group with only two genin and sighed lazily. He looked at his jounin sensei and sat ramrod straight when he saw both Anko and Kurenai staring at him with fire in their eyes. Kakashi walked out and waved once to his otuotu before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then turned to his two teammates to find it was Chouji and Kiba. He sighed again and looked at his senseis.

"Since I am here with Chouji and Kiba I assume we are a quck response team?" Both jounin who had calmed down nodded. Naruto got up and started walking to the door when Kurenai and Anko turned to him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

He turned and offered an eye smile. "To the training ground of course."

He turned and then exited and Kurenai and Anko turned to each other. Then they each grabbed one of the genin and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the training ground. They arrived to find Naruto sitting polishing his tanto. He looked up and smiled.

"Its about time you guys arrived Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan." The two jounin nodded and Kurenai pulled out two bells. "Now you will take your test." Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto all three turned and looked at her. "WE ALREADY PASSED THE TEST SENSEI!"

Kurenai laughed. "No you passed the requirement to take the test. Now you have to get a bell whoever doesn't is sent back to the academy. Attack with intent to kill" The three genin's eyes widened. Kakashi never said anything about this. Naruto looked at his two teammates and began to think. Everything in Kohona was about thinking underneath the underneath and teamwork. Naruto's eyes widened again. He turned to Kiba and Chouji.

"It is about teamwork. We have to help each other get a bell." The three nodded before the jumped into the woods as Kurenai began to scan the area. Naruto turned to his teammates. "Okay I have a plan. I will force her back into you Chouji. Use your clan jutsu to make her jump up into Kiba. Kiba you grab the bells and throw one to Chouji. I can last going through a year at the academy since I technically never attended it. The two nodded before Naruto let out a war cry and charged her.

Kurenai saw him coming and she jumped back. Her eyes widened as she turned and saw a large ball rolling towards her. She jumped up at the last minute using the large ball as a spring board as she dove over him right into the path of Kiba. She punched into the tornado shooting Kiba back as Akamaru stopped jumping to his master's side.

Naruto cursed as Kiba got punched. He and Chouji ran forward as Chouji transformed back into his ball and rolled forward.

Kurenai turned and saw a large ball coming again and jumped over it. She turned and saw Naruto helping Kiba up. She went to attack them and threw 5 shuriken. Naruto jumped in front of Kiba who was still trying to shake off the effects of Kuernai's hard punch and deflected the shuriken with his tanto before he drew his trench knives. He funneled Fuuton charka into them sharpening them as well as increasing their length as he ran forward. He then felt off and turned to see Kiba come out of the woods with Chouji both covered in blood. He quickly spiked his chakra and dispelled the illusion to see Kurenai with Chouji by the throat.

Naruto kill Kiba or Chouji dies. Naruto raked his brain for a way out when he got it. He used a Kawarmi to take Chouji's place and then grabbed then bells and threw them to his teammates. Kurenai let him go and smiled.

"Good job guys I pass you and make Naruto team captain. Anyone disagree?" No one said anything ad Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"That was a good idea Naruto but never use it again. All you did was change the person in danger." Naruto turned to her.

"Kurenai-chan, I substituted myself so when you made a slight mistake I could exploit it to my full advantage." She nodded.

"Still never do it again."

Naruto saw her look and nodded. She turned back to the three genin as Anko returned from the woods.

"Anko they passed so lets go celebrate." Then the group of 5 went to the Barbeque resturant and began to talk. After they left Naruto, Chouji and Kiba were relaxing.

"So since Kurenai-chan didn't do it I guess we will just introduce ourselves. I am Naruto. I like Kuenia-chan and all my other teachers as well as Icha Icha. My dislike is those that treat me like trash or any of my friends. My hobbies are kenjutsu and ninjutsu."

Chouji went next. "I am Chouji. I like food and my friends. I dislike those who call me fat or tease me. My hobby is to study my clan techniques with my dad." They turned to Kiba.

"I am Kiba. My likes are hot chicks and Akamaru. My dislikes are people who think Inuzuka's are to attaachted to their dogs. My hobbies are annoying my sister and getting dates with hot chicks." The goup began to laugh and they got up and eventually went home getting ready for team training tomorrow.

Naruto got home and greeted Kakashi. Kakashi looked up and smiled. He knew Naruto had a thng for Kurenai. "So Naruto how was training with Kurenai today?" Naruto laughed.

"Aniki if your trying to get a rise out of me you will have to try harder."

"So the sex was that good?" This made Naruto beet red before he passed out leaving a laughing Kakashi. He was also laughing because he failed his genin team consisting of Ino Sakura and a civilian that only passed the test because of the written part.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in his bed and looked at the clock. He saw it was only 7 and smiled. "I can catch up on my sleep. He laid back down and quickly fell back asleep. He sleep happily until he felt cold steel pressed to his neck. His eyes remained closed as he gripped the kunai under his pillow and then grabbed it and substituted himself with a chair on the other side of the room. He grabbed his tanto and drew it before he realized who was holding a blade to his throat.

"Anko-chan what are you doing?" Then he noticed everyone else n the room. He turned and flashed an eye smile. "Ohaya Kurenai-chan. Sup Choji Sup Kiba?" The two boys shrugged while Kurenai and Anko leaked killer intent. Then began to yell at him to which he focused at the ceiling and began to talk to himself about ramen. After a lengthy discussion on what flavor he went to his ninja pouch and removed the latest Icha Icha and began to read to which both Anko and Kurenai sweat dropped while Kakashi laughed from the door. Naruto senseing the danger as Kurenai and Anko prepared to his him grabbed his gear and shunshined to the training ground and waited.

Kakshi laughed at his little brother's antics before Kurenai and Anko turned their attention to him. He back out slowly before he ran out the door. Kiba and Chouji looked at their senseis in fear. But both women turned and saw their fear and calmed themselves. Anko gave a two finger salute before disappearing to hunt down Kakashi as Kurenai turned to her students. "Now Naruto is at the training field lets go and do some missions.

**Timeskip one month**

Naruto sighed as the group stood in front of the Hokage after Kiba demanded a C rank. Chouji agreed while Naruto stayed indifferent as he read his Icha Icha much to Kurenai annoyance. She decided to get his attention from the book one way. She smiled evilly as she walke dover to Naruto seductively and then placed one finger on the book before slowly pushing it down forcing Naruto's eyes up. Kurenai flippe dher hair over her shoulder and Naruto's eyes widened as she whispered lightly in her ear. "Are you ready Naruto?" He blinked a couple times before he perverly giggled and collapsed. After a few seconds he shot back up and Kurenai dismissed them to get packed.

"Alraight guys go pack and be at the gate in an hour." Kiba and Chouji left Naruto with Kurenai as she turned to him. "Naruto I said go get packed." He pulled out a scroll.

"Kurenai-chan I always am ready for up to 2 months away as Aniki's rule." She nodded .

"Well then you are dismissed." Naruto then left and decided to wander the viallge. He was walking to around when Kakashi landed besides him.

"You ready for the mission Otoutu?"

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling about this Tazuna guy. I think there is something he isn't telling us." Kakashi nodded and patted his little brother's shoulder.

"Well Otoutu sometimes in our profession we are led to just stay on your guard. Maybe you will even impress Kurenai-chan. But I think its time I tell you something. First Kurenai hates perverts, two she hates when people think Kuniochi's are less than shinobies so remember that." naruto face palmed.

"Why does everyone assume I like Kurenai-chan?"

"Well you always sneak glaces at her and always try to get her attention. You ignore several fan girls in turn to talk to Kurenai and you even threatened a civilian who said she was a sexy bitch."

"She is a person not a piece of meat to be ogled by perverts!"

"Follow your own rule than Otoutu. Well I have to go." He gave Naruto a two finger salute which Naruto returned then Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of Leaves and Naruto went to the gate to wait for the rest of his team. He arrived and met Tazuna hitting on Kurenai. Kurenai ignored the advances repeatedly and Naruto became angry at Tazuna. Naruto stepped up behind the man before he clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Tazuna-san I suggest you leave Kurenai alone or else we might fail this escort mission before we even leave." Tazuna got the meeting as the genin waled over to Kurenai and began to talk to her. However both froze when Tazuna spoke up again.

"You aren't even a ninja you are just a kid pretending." Kurenai watched a wave of anger flush his features as she grasped his hand drawing his attention back to her.

"Naruto he is a civilian so he doesn't understand." Naruto nodded and she released his hand. He then grabbed a sake bottle from the man's hand and began to drink it much to Tazuna and Kurenai's surprise. He downed the contents and threw the bottle and turned as Kiba and Chouji arrived. Then the group began to travel. Kiba took point while Naruto stood on the side closest to the woods as Chouji stood on the other. Kurenai stood in the back since she was the best ninja. The group traveled for three days without incident. However on the fourth day they passed 4 puddles and Naruto unconsciously grasped his tanto as Shikamaru drew a kunai. Kurenai kept going then suddenly 2 chains shot out as 6 other chunin got out of the puddles and attacked the rest of the group. Kiba screamed when he saw Naruto ripped to shreds as Chouji and Kurenai continued to fight. Kurenai took down three chunin as Kiba and Chouji took down another two. The other three however managed to get Kurenai and were smiling.

"Oh cute little genins we will trade you your beautiful sensei for the old man."

"NO GET TAZUNA BACK TO THE VILLAGE GO!" Chouji and Kiba dropped into their stances to attack when suddenly one chunin fell with a trench knife in his head as Naruto threw his second grazing one's shoulder. He drew even with Chouji and Kiba and took in the situation.

"Ok We will give you Tazuna just don't hurt sensei." Naruto then pushed Tazuna to them and they grabbed Tazuna who immediately transformed into Naruto before dispelling in smoke. Naruto jumped in front of Kurenai and then pulled his tanto and slashed through the chunin vest leaving on left. Kurenai placed him in a genjutsu before turning to Naruto. She had anger displayed on her face before it faded into pride and something else Naruto couldn't identitfy it. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Good job Naruto but next time I saw run you follow my orders." He looked her in the eye showing determination.

"Kurenai-chan Those who don't follow orders are trash but those who ignore their friends are worse than trash." She stared back at him her mind full of ways that Naruto instantly became mature. She felt a small tingle in her chest at those words. 'Must be the adrenaline.' And then she interrogated the last remaining chunin before executing him. The news she got was not good.

The genins were gathered and she told them the news. "The chunin admitted to being after Tazuna which we all knew was true but he also admitted that he was under the command of Momichi Zabuza Demon of the Bloody Mist." The only one who seemed to understand this was Naruto. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He turned to Tazuna his killer intent flaring.

"Are our lives just worthless to you? He is an A rank shinobi. Even Aniki would have trouble fighting him! We stand no chance because you were to cheap to pay for a proper mission!" Naruto walked away and Kurenai watched him walk away. He summoned a Kage bunshin then it flashed away in a shunshin.

Kakashi sat in his aparmtent alone for the first time since he adopted Naruto. He realized how much he missed his little brother when suddenly his little brother burst into the room. "Aniki Zabuza of the bloody mist is after our client we need your help as well as Anko-chan. Since this in no doubt going to be upgraded if we continue I will give you two my cut." Kakashi told the clone he would be there as soon as possible then dispelled it. He ran to find Anko then the two reported to the Hokage and explained the situation. He granted them leave and then the two jounin were sprinting down the path.

Naruto sat in the back corner of the camp his eyes always roaming knowing his team was in great danger if Zabuza came looking for them. He jumped slightly when Kurenai came over and sat with him. She noticed a subtle change in his actions and feared his first kill was effecting him. "Naruto is everything ok." Naruto knew better than to lie to Kurenai and he turned and looked her in the eye.

"No. My most precious person is in danger and I can do nothing to stop it. I stand no chance against the threat."

Kurenai remained silent as he looked at the ground. His fist clenched and he looked back up.

"I called for back up. Aniki and Anko are coming. We have to wait for them before we continue on." Kurenai nodded.

"Naruto we need to talk about today before it sinks in. Once it sinks in the effects are instantaneous."

He turned and flashed her an eye smile. "Kurenai-chan, I killed today because you were in danger. You are my sensei and one of my friends and precious people. I will protect my precious people even if I have to face 100 Zabuzas." She nodded then stood up.

"Well I am going to bed night Naruto."

"Night Kurenai-chan."

**The Next Night**

Kakashi and Anko arrived in the camp. They completed the journey in little over a day and a half since they didn't have Tazuna to slow them down. Then Anko and Kakashi met with Kurenai and the three questioned Tazuna before getting their answers. Shortly after they packed up camp and continued the mission. A few days passed and nothing happened. However 5 days after they left Naruto was leading when he stopped suddenly. Naruto paused and then launched three shuriken into the brush and the sound of metal hitting flesh resounded out to the group. Kakashi then pulled out a dead rabbit. The three jounin and Naruto were on immediate alert when they saw the rabbit was white. Naruto drew his tanto as Kakashi scanned the area. Kurenai got positioned in front of Tazuna with Anko Chouji and Kiba. Then Kakashi screamed for everyone to his the dirt. Naruto ran back and tackled Kurenai as the blade sailed over her head. Chouji covered Tazuna as Kiba tackled Anko. Naruto eye smiled before he rejoined Kakashi as a man appeared on the handle of the massive sword. Zabuza saw Naruto's sword and smiled. He disappeared and then a mist rolled in and separated naruto from the rest of the group. Naruto knew his eye sight was 0 in the mist so he had to get ride of it. He began to do the short series of hand seals. "Fuuton Diatoppa!" The mist spread out to reveal a smirking Zabuza with his sword swung in a massive arc. Naruto dove to the side as the blade impacted his last location. Naruto drew his tanto as Kakashi rejoined him. However Zabuza smirked again and re coated the area in a thicker mist filled with chakra so jutsus couldn't remove it. Naruto spun and blocked a grazing blow off his rib cage but was sent back as a foot connected with his chest. He skidded a few feet before he rolled as a sword slammed into the area next to his body. Naruto quickly slashed at the arm holding the sword only for the arm to retract before his swing was close. He felt another foot hit the side of his head.

Naurto rolled across the path before he groggily got up. Holding his head he pulled off his weights from Gai. When they fell a minor crack was formed on the rock they hit. Naruto stowed his tanto and drew his trench knives and funneled them with fuuton chakra like Asuma taught him.

Zabuza appeared in the mist and Naruto raised his knives when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kakashi with his Sharingan spinning madly as he charged Zabuza. Naruto followed but Zabuza had one last attack. He slammed Naruto's neck with the dull end of the blade sending the blond out of the mist skidding to a halt at Kurenai's feet, Naruto got up and then fell onto his knees coughing blood. He got up again and charged back in just as Kakashi managed to break Zabuza's concentration on the mist. The battle was now seen by everyone as Naruto saw Zabuza preoccupied with Kakashi. The two were in a epic taijutsu battle and Naruto threw a trench knife which stabbed into Zabuza's side forcing the man to scream before he axe kicked naruto breaking several rib and sendig him back skidding as he stopped and slammed his head on a rock. Kurenai ran ove rto check on him. Kakashi saw this and slammed a fist into Zabuza's throat before he made a chidori and was about to attack. However Zabuza crumpled to the ground with two kunai sticking from his neck. A hunter nin dropped from a branch above and grabbed the body. "Thanks for the help you. Who are you guys so I can send you a piece of the bounty for your assisstance?"

Kiba quickly answered. "Team 8 from Kohona." Kurenai slapped the boy on the back of his head and the hunter ninja nodded before shun shining away. Kakashi sighed. "Well that isn't the last we see of Zabuza. Hunter ninja are suppose to dispose of the body at the sight of the kill. So obviously that was a fake death to fool us." Everyone nodded.

They quickly sprinted to Tazuna house. (They crossed the river the day before.) They arrived and Kurenai placed Naruto in a bedroom upstairs. She smiled at him as he unconsciously slid a hand down to his kunai pouch. She pulled down his mask and kissed his cheek before she knew what she was doing. She shrugged it off as a sisterly kiss and got up to leave. She turned bac around once more before closing the door and felt the tingle in her chest again. 'Damn why is the adrenaline effecting me so much?' She walked downstairs and joined everyone for the dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto got up and felt his head pounding. He stood up and swayed a little before he managed to steady himself. He walked out of his room and down the steps to find the house empty except for Kurenai and Kakashi sitting talking. Anko went with the genin to train them in chakra control while Kakashi and Kurenai guarded the house. Both turned as narut stumbled out of his room holding his head. He turned to Kurenai and smiled. "I told you so." She growled as she pulled out 50 ryu and handed them to him. She then turned to Naruto and smiled. She got up and hugged him tight.

"I am glad your okay Naruto." He nodded.

"I am glad to Kurenai-chan." She rolled her eyes at the answer before laughing. Kakashi flashed Naruto ann eye smile and then he disappeared in a shunshin. He gave a lame excuse before he disappeared and left Naruto with Kurenai. Naruto drew his tanto and pulled out a rag and his cleaning kit. Kurenai watched as he treated his blade as if it was a child. He place the blade against his arm as he polished it bringing it to a bright shine. After about 30 minutes he put his blade back in the sheath and then looked up to notice Kurenai watching him. He closed his eyes and scratched his neck as she continued to stare at her. They broke from her stare as Kiba and and Chouji walked through the door. They saw Naruto and smiled.

"Sup Naruto sleep good?"

"Yeah guys I did." The boys laughed and then Kakashi reentered the room. "Naruto up for some ninjutsu training?"

"Yeah lets go Aniki." Then the two disappeared back out the door.

At the clearing behind the house Naruto stood facing Kakashi. "Raiton:Rairyu no Tatsumaki" Naruto stared at the dragon approaching him and then substituted himself with a log in the clearing. Without wasting time he began his own hand seals. Ending in a tiger seal he drew breath into his lungs. "Katon: Haisekishou." A thick black ash cloud quickly consumed the training field. Naruto retreated back to a tree branch and then clicked his teeth igniting the cloud of ash. He however jumped back narrowly dodging a punch before he jumped off the tree trunk and landed before rolling forward. "Suiton Lekku no jutsu!" A dozen ice darts then shot at Naruto's previous location. Naruto felt two hands grab his ankles holding him in place. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed into the hand just as the sound of 1000 sying birds hit his ears. Naruto's eyes widened before he began a intricate chain of hand seals. "Fuuton:Diatoppa!" Kakashi dodged as a giant gale of wind shot passed him before he was kicked into the air.

Naruto caught a glimspe of silver before attacking. He jumped into the brush and kicked his aniki up and then ran through more hand seals. "Katon: Hoenka!" A massive breath of flame shot at Kakashi who used a substitution and then smiled. "Good job Naruto. And Kurenai, Anko, Kiba, Chouji you can come out now. Your free show is over." Anko, Kurenai, and two very shocked genins exited the cover and gaped at Naruto.

Anko walked over to Kakashi before whispering in his ear resulting in a perverse giggle as he and her disappeared. Naruto pulled out his book. "Kurenai-chan I am going into the village be back whenever."

"Why?"

"When ever Anko makes Aniki giggle like that it is right before they have sex. So yeah I am going to go find something to do." She nodded and Kiba and Chouji turned to her.

She face palmed. "Naruto is it alright if we come?"

He looked up. "Yeah just don't try to steal my fan girls." Then he turned and walked into town followe by Kurenai and the rest of the team.

Several girls were sitting in a café complaining about how no ninja in wave were their age when they saw three ninja walk past. One wore a black long sleeve shirt with grey pants. A sword on his back and boots. The most notible feature was the black face mask and the blond hair. The three girls got up and ran to the ninja.

Naruto looked up as three girls stopped in front of him. He closed his book. "Yo."

The three girls blushed and giggled. "Hello shinobi-sans." Chouji and Kiba nodded in greeting.

One girl a blond latched onto Naruto's arm as a two raven haired girls latched into Kiba and Chouji's arms. Then Kurenai giggle and split from the group and went to a bar to get a drink.

Naruto and the guys were bombarded with questions with no time to answer.

"Can you use jutsu? Us that a sword? Can I try on your headband? Whats underneath your mask? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you like anyone?" Naruto turned to the blond and giggled.

"To answer questions in order. Yes, yes, sure just be careful there is still some blood in the cloth, I will show you, no, and yes very much." Naruto untied his handband and handed it to the girl who giggled and tried it on. She was surprised at the weight and then the fact that there really was crystallized blood. She turned to Naruto. "Uhh I kinda had a battle and only woke up today and didn't get a chance to wash it. Oh yeah." He retook his headband then tured to the girl.

"Do you really want to know what is under my mask?" She nodded her excitement building. His finger rose up and hooked the fabric before he pulled it down to reveal…another mask. Chouji, Kiba, and the girls all sweat dropped. Naruto just smiled before he contined on. He stopped however when he bumped into someone. He looked up to find a boy with black hair. "Oh sorry man. Didn't see you there."

:Its fine the name is Haku by the way."

"Lee." Kiba and Chouji turned to him but caught the sublte body language. 'I will tell you later.' Then Naruto lead the crowd past Haku who watched him go.

Naruto turned to hios two fellow genin. "I reckonized his chakra from somewhere but I can't place it." Kiba and Chouji nodded and then the three ditched the girls to find Kurenai.

Kurenai walked around for a bit until she wandered into a bar. She sat down on a stool and ordered a drink. After a few more three chunin with stratched mist headbands approached her. Upon seeing them she tried to cast a genjutsu but couldn't. "Fuck I have to get out." She got up to run but began to wobble before lossing her balance. The three chunins picked her up and walked her into an alley and began to tie her up but not before beginning to undress here. The leader turned to his teammates and smiled. "Well what do you know Kohona's genjutsu mistress rival of the Mizukage's beauty and begging for a good fucking." They stripped her clothes as one positioned himself at her entrance when a kunai imbedded into his skull. The to others turned around to see a gennin stepp forward and disappeared from sight. The two chunnin expected a speech or threats but instead the masked gennin disappeared into the shadows. "Raiton: Jibashi" Suddenly the two chunnins screamed in pain as two hands shot from the shadows and granned onto their wrists. As the Raiton chakra raced through there body it burned all the tissues it touched before forcing the heart to stop killing the two chunin almost instantly.

Naruto pulled his hand back and turned to see his sensei looking at him in awe. She opened her mouth to speak but collapsed back. Naruto walked over and picked her up and sent two shadow clones to find Kiba and Chouji. Then the real Naruto shunshined back to Tazuna's house a drunk Kurenai over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi looked up as Naruto shunshined into the apartment with a unconscious Kurenai reeking of alcohol. He noticed he was shirtless and Kurenai wore his black long sleeve shirt. Naruto began to explain as Anko and his teammates walked into the door. "I found Kurenai sensei in the alley being tied up by three Kiri-missing nins. So I killed them and rescued her." They nodded and Anko took Kurenai from Naruto's shoulders and headed upstairs. Naruto walked into his room before grabbing a new shirt and readjusting his tanto before he walked back downstairs. He went outside to train .

Naruto punched a log repeatedly as his anger channeling into his chakra. After a few hours of intense log punching Naruto sensed Kakashi in the clearing. He turned to see his Aniki with his book reading. "Hey Oututo Kurenai's awake shes wondering where you are."

Naruto nodded. He started to walk back to the house with Kakashi at his side as the two walked in the door.

Kurenai sat at the table eating dinner as Chouji and Kiba argued about who would stay home tomorrow. She looked up as the door opened and Naruto and Kakashi walked in. She nodded in their direction before returning to her food. Chouji and Kiba however got up and clapped Naruto's back. "Good job man." Naruto just laughed nervously at the praise. He didn't like to be in the spot light. Kakashi taught him to do the right thing and seek no reward. And he took the teaching to heart. Everyone's gaze shifted back to the table as Kurenai scouched her chair back causing a screech of protest by the chair. She got up and walked to the group as Kiba and Chouji followed Kakashi out of the room.

Kurenai stopped in front of Naruto as his eyes immediately locked onto hers. She always notcied how his eyes would immediately find women's eyes. His eyes never strayed on the body. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." She however expected his reaction. He instead of hugging her back stepped back and looked back into her eyes. His gaze never faltered before he nodded. He offered her a two finger salute before he went upstairs to change out of his stained cloths.

Kurenai watched him go and sighed. She jumped as Anko appeared besides her. "Kurenai-chan I don't think Kakashi would approve of you eying his little brother like that." Kurenai laughed before turning.

"Anko I don't think Kakashi would argue much since I have a special genjutsu of Gai. And besides I wasn't looking at him like that I was just wondering when he became so much like Kakashi."

"The kid idolizes Kakashi so its only fitting he acts like him. You should go to sleep. You are going with Kakashi and the team to guard the bridge while I stay here with one of the genin to guard the house." Kurenai nodded and went up stairs. She passed by Naruto's room and caught a glimpse of scars on his back from the attacks when he was young. 'Kami Naruto you are stronger than us all.' She closed the door to her and Anko's toom before falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and left his room he shared with Chouji and Kiba. He walked into the living room dressed ready to leave for the bridge and found Kiba and Kakashi sitting with Kurenai. Tazuna looked up and looked over to Kakashi. He rose and lead the group out of the house to the bridge. When they arrived Kakashi began to asses the bodies on the bridge before he sensed a chakra induced mist.

"Kiba escort Tazuna home now. Naruto you locate the hunter nin from before and take him out. Kurenai your with me we have to take out Zabuza." Naruto nodded before he took off into the mist. Kakashi's hand rached up to grab his headband when he felt to massive arms grab him from behnd.

"Now Kakashi if you're a great ninja you shouldn't need a pesky eye." Kurenai was wide eyed at how Zabuza just appear but quickly over came her shock and began to mold chakra. Her hands bega nto form seals but faltered when she felt a senbon pressed to her neck. Naruto turned and saw the situation and quickly made two clones. The mist completey receded and Zabuza saw three Narutos. He smirked and launched three kunai but the three blocked the kunai before one pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it at Zabuza's feet. Before he could slit Kakashi's throat though he felt a spike of chakra before he screamed in shock as a kunai pierced his leg. Looking down he saw Naruto in front of him with Kakashi freed and his eye exposed. He turned and saw another Naruto in place of Kurenai in his partner's arms. He cursed as the two captives poofed into smoke.

Kakashi quickly took charge of the situation and charged as Kurenai placed a genjutsu on the two missing nins. However it was quickly dispelled but not before Kakashi landed a kunai in Zabuza's side. The demon of the bloody mist however just laughed as he pulled it out and launched it at Kurenai. She easily blocked it and began another series of hand seals. Haku however threw a wave of senbon at her. She eyed them and then dove to the side dodging them all before retaliating with kunai. Haku went to dodge them but was kicked back into the path by Naruto. The blond however screamed as Haku flipped him in front of himself thus forcing Naruto to be impaled with the kunai. Then Haku and the wounded Naruto landed on the ground. Haku formed a seal and all the water on the brdge and from the water below formed a dome of ice. Haku slowly stepped into a mirror before disappearing inside.

Kurenai watched in horro as Naruto was impaled with the kunai. Her kunai that she threw. She immediately filled woth guilt but not before she saw the enemy form a dome. Kurenai charged forward ad threw exploding seals at it only for the dome to be unharmed. She turned just as kakashi was thrown from his taijutsu match wit hZabuza and impacted against a slowly got up before Zabuza charged and violently kicked Kurenai in the chest sending her through a crack in the dome of mirrors.

Naruto looked over as a second person slammed into the ground beside him. He looked over as Kurenia got up from her back and cursed. He turned back and started a chain of hand seals. "Katon: kunren!" A long tongue of fire shot from his mouth and began to spin in a tight circle as it slammed into the ice mirror in front of him. There was a masssive exlosion of steam as the fire met ice. But as it cleared the mirror was undamaged as senbon shot out. Naruto dove to doge but he dove straight into another path of senbon which landed all down his chest and were driven in deeper as he slamme dinto the ground. Kurenai immediately jumped to defend her student when hundreds of kunai shot towards her. She screamed out in pain as they slammed into her body faster than she could form a protective jutsu. She fell with blood leaking from her mouth. Naruto turned his head and saw his sensei fallen and felt rage build as it assaulted his mind. As Kurenai laid motionless his resolved weakened until the rage overtook his mind.

Kakashi felt a massive aura of killer intent as a explosion of chakra destroyed the dome of mirrors and launched the fake hunter nin off the brodge into the bay below. Kakashi and Zabuza both stopped as Naruto exited the battle zone with a severly wounded Kurenai. He set her down as Zabuza wearily eyed Naruto before clapping was heard. Naruto still covered in a red cloak of chakra whipped around to see a business man with an army of thugs. Zabuza growled.

"Ah Zabuza I am here since your too expensive to pay. So these guys are going to kill you and these other ninjas as well as kill the bridge builder and his family." Zabuza turned to Kakashi. "We need to work together to take them down most of these are ninjas sworn to Gato but the majority are chunin level with a few jounins."

Kakashi nodded but Naruto still influenced by the fox charged into to the enemy cutting his way to Gato and snapping the man's neck. Zabuza's cleaver flew through the crowd and cut several down as Kakashi ran through with a kunai cutting and stabbing. Kakashi turned and began a chain of hand seals. "Katon: Kasumi Endu no jutsu!" All the remaining ninja under Gato were soaked in the flammable gas as Zabuza slashed his sword across the bridge creating a spark and instantly all the enemy were engulfed in flames.

Anko stared down two samurai as they held Tazuna's daughter and Inari hostage. Kiba and Chouji stood behind her as they to stared them down. Then Anko's snakes shot out of her sleeves and quickly bite the two enemy on the throat killing them as the venom coarsed thorugh their veins. They looked up as Naruto, a wounded Kurenai, and Zabuza returned to the house Anko stared at Zabuza until Kakashi explained. "He wants to join the leaf in exchange for protection from Kirigakure. We will bring him to the Hokage that's it. Now heal Kurenai." Anko nodded and began to heal Kurenai's wounds to find out that the needles punctured pressure points and nerves to knock her out. The worst wound was her half bitten through tongue from her head slamming into the bridge. She delivered the report to Kakashi who nodded and decied to have naruto send a wave of clones with Tazuna to finish the bridge. The next day the group finished the brige and Kurenai was back up. The group traveled back to their village and Zabuza was accepted as a member of Kohonagakure's Shinobi corp as a jounin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited. Sorry to everyone who thought I would start the pairing. Don't worry it will happen either next chapter or in two chapters. I just felt I rushed to much on it and couldn't think of a way to make it fit. Plus it would be bad to start it then a few days later have Naruto leave for a training trip lasting 3 years.**

Naruto stood beside his sensei and teammates as The Sandaime gave them a new mission. Due to their overwhelming success rate after their C turned A rank where they managed to get Zabuza to join the Leaf they were taking C ranks with Zabuza accompanying the team. Everyone was fine with it except Naruto. Zabuza constanly hit on Kurenai. After three months she went on a date with him and now they were together and constanly seen around the village. After this Naruto grew even more secluded and more lazy. But now he was vicious and merciless. In training yesterday he almost broke Kiba's arm due to his anger.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba elbowed him in the side. He looked up as the Sandaime finished the breifing. After being dismissed Naruto turned and walked out as Kurenai and Zabuza followed with Chouji and Kiba taking up the rear. Naruto heard Kurenai say to meet at the gate in an hour so he shunshined out of the area before she could attempt a conversation.

Kurenai watched in concern as Naruto disappeared in a shunshin right after she stated the meeting time and place. She was worried because he stopped talking to her and even Kakashi couldn't figure out why. The only one who knew was Naruto. She sighed in defeat realizing she wouldn't be able to talk to him to find out what was bothering him.

Naruto sat on the Hokage momument twirling a kunai as he waited for the meeting time. As always he had already packed and had a lot of time to kill. He decided to wander the village wen he bumped into Asuma.

"Oh gomen Asuma-sensei."

"Eh its fine Naruto." Sensing Naruto's mood Asuma paused in stride before turning around. "Naruto you okay? You seem like your alittle upset."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Before Asuma could pry though Naruto apologized again before shun shining away. Asuma's hand came to his chin to stroke his beard as he continued on trying to figure out what would bother Naruto so much.

**1 hour later**

Kurenai, Zabuza, Chouji and Kiba sat the gate waiting for Naruto. After a few seconds after the hour ended Naruto appeared before beginning to walk out of the village gates. As he was walking he sensed four pairs of eyes on his back. They continued in silence until Kurenai drew next to Naruto.

"Naruto what is making you upset?" Naruto turned to her. He just gave her a blank look before replying.

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" She mentally flinched at the loss of the honorary chan at the end of her name. She immediately began to wonder what she did to make him upset. 'It is because I'm dating Zabuza.'

She got close to his ear. "Is it because I am dating Zabuza?"

"Why should your personal life matter to me Kurenai-sensei? Just like mine shouldn't matter to you or Zabuza-sensei." She flinched slightly at the coldness in his words but got the message. _Back up and leave me alone._ After that the team remained silent as Chouji and Kiba carried on a conversation with Kurenai staring at Naruto.

After a few days travel the team arrived at the small border town where they were to deliever the documents. They checked into a hotel in town and settled in for the night. Well everyone except Naruto. Naruto began to wander the village when a voice in his head began to speak to him.

'**Hey kit.**'

'Who the hell are you?'

'**Kyuubi no yoko.**'

'Oh well can you like shut up I have better things to do than listen to a demon.'

'**Don't you want to know how I got in here?**'

'Through a long sealing procedure in which the yondaime called upon Shingami to trade his life to seal you in me. Now again I ask can you shut up. Unless ypu want to give me chakra than never enter my mind again.'

Kyuubi was impressed at the kids lack of fear. '**Alright Kit. If you ever need it I will give you one tail of chakra.**' Naruto nodded then sighed in satisfaction as Kyuubi was silent once again. Naruto spotted a ramen stand and his stomach growled. He opened the flaps and sat down at the stools and ordered.

Unknown to Naruto a group of c rank missing nins targeted this village to be used as a bargaining chip to make money. The group entered the town and began to use Katon jutsus to start a fire. Kurenai, Zabuza, Chouji and Kiba were on high alert immediately. They went ran outside to see the flames and ninja approaching. They jumped to the ground to defend the village when a ninja suddenly walke dout of an alley.

Naruto exited the alley and drew his tanto oblivious to the group behind him and he calmly walked forward towards the 4 c ranked missing nins. He made a cross and three clones poofed into existence besides him as they four started to jog towards the enemy. Then the clones jumped as the ninja tracked their movements as the real Naruto launched 8 shuriken. One of the four fell to the ground unable to move as the three clones charged forward. They were quickly dispatched and the remaining three c ranks turned to Naruto. They charged forward and began to attack in a taijutsu barrage. Naruto sheathed his tanto and began to block but grunted as he was launched forward by a kick to the back. Getting up he turned charged forward and dodged a punch and kneed the missing nin in the ribs before stabbing him in the chest with a trench knife. He ripped it back from the chest before stabbing again and again. He stopped when he felt the other two moving behind him. He raised it just as a ninjato rushed towards his head in an over head cleaving movement. His blade groaned in protest before Naruto dove to the side and slashed the ninja's back leg with his knife. The missing nin got up and began to attack but Naruto easily caught the clumsy sweep and snapped the arm at the elbow before snapping the nin's neck. Naruto turned to the last remaining enemy as the ninja pulled off his mask revealing a wanted B-rank shinobi. The man charged forward and slammed a kick into Naruto chest sending him flying back.

Naruto slammed into the side of a building and felt as his ribs cracked from the impact. He collapsed onto all fours as he coughed up a clump of blood. He rose slowly just as the ninja kicked him in the chin sending him up. Naruto quickly grabbed an exploding seal from his ninja pouch and waited. He fell back to the ground and the man attacked again. He sent a jab at Naruto. Naruto took the hit before he stabbed the man's arm with a kunai to hold the exploding tag in place. He made a ram seal activating the tag. The explosion sent him flying back through smoke as he impacted the ground hard and coughed up even more blood. "_Kaboom." _Then Naruto sttempted to stand before he fell to the ground. Kurenai ran forward just as Zabuza moved to protect the group at two more B ranked shinobi entered. Kiba and Chouji helped Zabuza as Kurenai transported Naruto back from the fray.

Orochimaru grinned as he watched Naruto easily kill the shinobi placed before him. "Kabuto he will be my next body. Capture him and Sasuke."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

Kurenai sat in the chair next to Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Anko and Hiruzen Sarutobi in the hospital.

IT was a week since the battle but the explosion did a large amount of damage to Naruto. Everyone was worried but none more than Kurenai. After the fight her and Zabuza had a fight because she wouldn't leave his bedside so Zabuza gave her a choice to which she picked Naruto over him. After that Zabuza began to date Anko.

Naurto groaned as he opened his eyes. His hand came to his head as everyone immediately stood up and crowed him. After a few seconds Hiruzen regained his Hokage attitude and called everyone back to their seats. He pulled out a vest and threw it to Naruto.

"Naruto for your skill in battle, sacrifices for your team and for your knowledge and skill to make a strategy in a few seconds your are being promoted. You have three options. Anbu, stay on your team or Jiraiya wants to train you on a three year training trip should you accept you will leave tomorrow night."

Naruto looked at his lap before looking back up. "I will train with Jiraiya than I will join And then upon my return I will take the Anbu entrance test." Everyone was surprised except Kakashi and Kurenai. Both knew that Naruto was upset over Kurenai dating Zabuza. After senseing Kurenai's mood Kakashi stood up. "Guys I think we should give otutou some space to breath ne?" Everyone nodded and left the room except Kurenai.

Naruto looked over to her. "I am sorry Kurenai-sensei but I need to become stronger to protect the village."

"Its fine Naruto. But now we will be a team member short."

"What happened to the team."

"Zabuza and I broke up so he left the team and now you are leaving to."

Naruto nodded before he stood up. He sat in the chair next to her. She had tears running down her face he assumed since Zabuza and her broke up. Kurenai in reality was crying at the fact Naruto was leaving the village. She hoped he would stay and then that she could spend more time with her to sort out her feelings about him but now he would be leaving for 3 years.

After Kurenai calmed down and stopped crying Naurto stood up and got dressed. He strapped on his tanto and his trench knives on before pausing on his headband. In the reflection on the polished metal he say Kurenai sitting in a chair. He ripped his gaze away and tied his headband on and turned.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

She looked up and turned to him. Naruto was rubbing his neck slightly as he continued.

"Would you like to get some ramen before I leave?" She smiled slightly and nodded. She got up and accepted the offered arm as he shunshined to his favorite ramen stand in the world.

He pushed through the curtain and quickly sat down Kurenai following him.

"Ayame-chan, Teuchi-tou-san?" Both people poked their heads out from the back and smiled as they saw their son/brother and a very beautiful kuniochi. Teuchi couldn't resist but tease the boy as Ayame took their order.

"Naruto I didn't realize you were dating anyone."

Naruto blushed and smiled while Kurenai answered. "I am actually Naruto's sensei Kurenai. We are here to celebrate his promotion and say goodbye seeing how he leaves on a training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin tomorrow."

Ayame and Teuchi both turned to him with fire in their eyes.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE AND NOT EVEN TELL US!" Naruto quickly began to stutter out excuses but Ayame brushed them aside.

"Naruto if that pervert turns you pervert I will personally throw you into the woman's hot spring." Naruto being the smart ass he is didn't see the threat and questioned said punishment.

"Ayame-chan if I am a pervert wouldn't I enjoy the woman's side of the hot spring?" Both Kurenai and Ayame turned and faced him. Two fists shot out and smashed into his head. Naruto rubbed his head as Teuchi placed two bowls of ramen on the stand.

After both ate their fill Naruto walked Kurenai home. At first she declined but he keep insisting so she accepted. The two stopped at her apartment. She hugged Naruto close as she felt more tears well in her eyes but she forced them back and managed to stay strong. "I will miss you Naruto. Write to me or I will find you. And don't you dare come home more a pervert than you already are."

He gave her an eye smile. "Don't worry Kuernai-chan I will be back before you know it." He turned and walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke the next morning and reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. He walked out of his room to see Kakashi dressed and waiting for him.

"Morning Aniki." Kakashi waved a hand in greeting. He had his book out and was reading.

"Naruto lets go grab some food before you go ne?" Naruto nodded in agreement and the two headed towards the dango shop. When they entered they ordered and sat down at a table in the back so as to not draw attention. As they were eating Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai walked in. Seeing the two in the back they all went to join them causing Naruto to grin, They sat down and Anko stole Naruto's dango to which he stole it back then shoved it all in his mouth just as Kakashi did the same. Ewveryone laughed as Anko pouted before going up close to Kakashi and whispering in his easr which made him reach for his wallet immediately. After the group laughed and joked for a few hours until Naruto stood up and stretched. He turned to the group and offered a two finger salute.

"See you guys in three years." He turned to walk out but felt two sets of arms grasp him. Turning he saw both Anko's and Kurenai's face dangerously close to his.

"Bye Naru-kun." Both said at the same time while Asuma threw him a package of trench knives. Nodding his head in thanks Naruto once again turned and left the shop. As Naruto walked through the village he saw the rest of his class waiting to say goodbye at the gates. He smiled as Ino and Sakura both came up. He sighed.

Both girls eventually moved from the Uchiha bastard to him with their fan girl syndrome. He ignored them as he continued towards Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata and Sasuke. He accepted hugs from everyone and a handshake from Sasuke. (**A/N Itachi never killed the Uchiha Clan instead it was a cell of Danzo's finest Root agents.) **

While Naruto didn't exactly like Sasuke he didn't dislike him either. It was more of a mutual aquatiance that niether wanted to move forward. He continued forward and stopped beside Jiraiya.

"Ready brat?"

"Yeah." Then the two disappeared from view as they began to distance theirselves from the village both called home. Naruto looked back as the gates slowly disappeared from his sight.

After a day of traveling Jiraiya stopped. He turned to Naruto. Throwing his bag down he walked up to Naruto then sat on the ground.

"Set up camp." Naruto nodded and quickly set up the two tents and a third for eating in. He returned to Jiraiya who stood up. "Naruto how many tails worth of chakra can you use from Kyuubi without him influencing you?"

Naruto paused for a moment thinking. "One tail worth." Jiriaya nodded then he pulled out a seal.

"Naruto I want you to meditate and learn to tell the differecne between your chakra and Kyuubi's. When you can tell me what the diofferecne is we will proceed to the next step." Then Jiriaya turned and walked into the dining tent.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his focus to his chakra coils and got to work.

He felt his chakra clashing with a more violent and ferocious chakra. He could sense the aura from Kyuubi surronding the more violent chakra and it seemed more rough. He focused on his normal chakra and felt it was smooth and easy flowing while Kyuubi's was like an ocean raging and angry.

He opene his eyes and was surprised to see it was night. Gretting up he walked into Jiriaya's tent but found it empty. He exited and heard a faint whistling sound as 12 kunai suddenly appeared inches from his face. He blinked as they stopped then grunted as a kick to his back sent him spraling on his stomach. He flipped over and saw Jiraiya exit the shadow.

"Naruto you always have to be on guard. Had their not been ninja wire on those kunai I threw you would be dead. And then you froze giving me ample opportunity to move from my position to behind you and easily kill you had it been my intention." Naruto nodded before looking down in shame.

He was a chunin he should always be on guard. Jiriaya then told him to go get some sleep which he easily accepted. He sat on his bedroll as his mind began to wander. Then he felt a sudden tug. He opened his eyes and he stood face to face with Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**Hello Kit."**

"What do you want?"

"**I have decided to offer you a deal. Let me experience the outside world instead of this cage and I will train you to use up to 6 tails of power and improve your instincts and senses." **

"What's the catch."

"**What do you mean?"**

"You are a demon. And a fox both cunning and extremely intelligent creatures, so what is the catch for the deal?"

"**Well the catch is we form a mental link and you will have a large growth spurt." **

"Fine I'll accept if you add one more thing."

"**What?"**

"I want to sign the contract with the fox clan."

"**When we return to Kohona I will help you seek my wife that's the best I can do. Once I was imprisoned I lost control of the clan." **

"I accept." Then Naruto was ejected from his mind and opened his eyes just as his body was enveloped in a cloak of red chakra."

Jiriaya ran into the tent just as the chakra receded leaving a extremely muscular and tall Naruto. Said blond sat up and began to freak out at his body.

After several hours Jiraiya calme dNaruto down enough to ask him about Kyuubi. Upon hearing Kyuubi's plan to train Naruto to use his chakra he immediately began to question Naruto. He was satisfied after hearing Naruto thought of every possible aspect and analyzed them. He trusted Naruto's judgement and stopped questioning. He let Naruto return to sleep and prepared his sealing scrolls since Kyuubi would be helping with training as well.

Kurenai was at the Dango stand with Anko when Kakashi walked in. It was common knowledge he rejoined Anbu to occupy himself. He no longer could train Naruto so he needed something to do. She stood up and walked over to talk to him. He turned as she approached. "Hey Kurenai."

"Hey Kakashi. I heard you rejoined Anbu."

"Yeah I figured since I have nothing to do."

She nodded. "Three months can't end fast enough. I miss having him on the team."

"Yeah just 2 years and 11 months left."

Naruto sat at the table and stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He promised to write Kurenai but yet all he had on the letter was _Dear Kurenai, _He didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"**Whats up kit?"**

"I don't know what to say to Kurenai."

"**Tell her the truth." **

"Kyuubi I can't just write a letter that says I want to be in a relationship when I am still away for another 2 years and several months. Besides she is probably wants nothing to do with me. I am just a container. She is the most coveted woman in Kohona."

"**She went out for dinner with the night before you left. I think you have a shot." **Naruto just stayed silent staring at the letter. He decided he would do it.

Naruto gave the scroll to a messenger toad as he and Jiraiya turned to start the journey to Earth Country.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked over to the only person from Kohona he had contact with for the last 3 years.

"Well gaki were almost home. Kohona is just over the last rigde. Naruto nodded. While he grew taller and more muscular he also grew more Kakashi like. He was a spitting image of Kakashi minus the silver hair and the jounin vest. Naruto walked through the gates with Jiriaya as he read his book. He smiled. The best part of being with Jiriaya for three years was the fact that Naruto was his beta reader. Naruto long ago accepted that he was a pervert and he and Jiraiya immediately went to report in to Tsunade.

Tsuande looked up as two people appeared in her window. One was almost a second Kakashi while the other was her baka teammate. Her eyes widened as she saw the book in Naruto hands. She went to punch him but gasped as he lazily dodged.

"Tsunade if we're done here Ero-sennin and I have a prior engagement." Tsunade rubbed her temples at the coming headache.

"Gaki we will be testing your abilities tomorrow consider it a jounin exam." Naruto nodded before he and Jiriaya left the office. Naruto to the training ground while Jiriaya to go be Jiriaya.

Naruto was walking with his ever present Icha Icha out and in hand as he headed to the training ground. He stopped when he sensed a chakra signature close to him. It was familiar but he couldn't place it. He continued to read his Icha Icha while his hand pulled and threw a kunai into the bushes. Then Naruto had to dodge as his kunai as well as several shuriken flew back at him. Naruto without looking up parried all the knives and closed his book. He put the book back in its place and laughed.

"You can come out now." He was supirsed when he saw a flash of beige as Anko gracefully but sexily jumped from the tree landing in front of him.

"Look whose back!"

"Hey Anko-chan I'm supirsed your out and about, must mean Aniki isn't home."

"Nope he rejoined Anbu after you left and is out on a mission." Naruto crinkled his eyes in a smile and blinked when Anko deadpanned him.

"Kurenai is at the Dango resturant. Before you ask how I know its written all over your smile." Then she jumped back into the tree and disappeared. Naruto stood up and decided he would go for some dango.

Kurenai sat in the booth with Kiba and Chouji as the three had a team dinner. Chouji and Kiba were now jounin following a great preformance on several high ranked mission leaving Naruto the only chunin in the team. The three were talking when suddenly their plate of dango disappeared and suddenly someone was sitting next to Kurenai. "Hey Kurenai-chan, what are we talking about over here?"

"Na-Na-Naruto? Is that you?"

"No its actually Asuma-sensei in a rather intricate genjutus of course its me! Who else is as awesomely handsome and an amazing ninja like me?"

Kurenai smile. "Give me a list of all the active duty shinobi in the village and I'll answer your question."

"Kurenai you hurt me with your words."

"Naruto what is that book in your hands?" Naruto giggled perversely before he made a break for it but failed as Kurenai grabbed his collar yanking him back. Naruto was in a tight situation. Kiba and Chouji were laughing their asses off at his predicamment so were no help. Naruto gulped in fear before doing the only thing he could think of that would phase Kurenai enough to get her to relax her grip so he could escape. Seeing no other option his face shot forward and his mashed his lips onto her. It wasn't a kiss because he didn't pull back his mask but it left him enough time to get out before Kurenai shot up from the table to chase him. Chouji and Kiba just sweat dropped at Naruto's balls. Ever since he left Kurenai was very easy to piss off with the male population. Several shinobi asked her out only for her to become hostile. If Kurenai was the Ice-queen before now she was the Ice-Goddess.

Naruto was running for his life but gulped as he saw Kurenai appear. Naruto turned the corner into a dead end and he turned around to face Kurenai as she stalked into the alley.

"Oh hey Kurenai-sensei, I…uh…missed you." He flashed an eye smile and expected the worst. But his eyes shot open in surprise as she embraced him.

"I missed you to Naru-kun. You didn't write like I asked."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. I was a little confised from the night before I left. And then the Hentai-fox kept me second guessing everything I wrote to you. Then by the time Iwrote the letter we would have to leave. And then I spent a lot of my time on S-rank missions and some other things."

"Naruto did that pervert take you peeping?"

"Uh…So Kurenai-chan would you like to get some dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Naruto hung his head in shame. He knew she wouldn't agree. He should've known that the dinner was just a sensei and her student.

Kurenai watched as Naruto's head began to hang. She smiled at his antics and lifted his face with her finger.

"Because if it is, I expect you to not have your mask on." His face lit up at this. "Pick me up tomorrow at 6." Naruto nodded then she smiled at him before she left the alley. Suddenly Kiba and Chouji dropped down next to him.

"Holy Shit Naruto, you're the first guy I have ever seen Kurenai-sensei accept a date from."

Naruto just grinned then went with the two to catch up.

Naruto sat in the booth with Chouji and Kiba as the three talked over sake. They looked up as several civilian women walked in and caught them looking. Giggling the four went to their table. Kiba downed his shot before smoothing back his hair. He stood up and walked over to the table. Naruto shook his head.

"Same old Kiba."

"Yeah except now he actually gets some girls. Not like me and you back in the early days of ninja career."

"Chouji no one will ever top us from back then, we were literally the badest badasses in the village."

"So when are you going to take the jounin exam?"

"Tommorow, Tsuande is going to give me the test. I'm probably going to have to fight Asuma or another experienced jounin." Chouji nodded.

"Kiba and I had to fight against your brother, and Shikamaru together. We barely won. In fact its only because Kiba threw an Icha Icha onto the ground."

"Nice its his only weakness." Chouji looked at the clock and sighed.

"I got to go Naruto. I have a mission early tomorrow morning. See ya."

Naruto nodded as Chouji walked out and looked over as Kiba smiled and walked out with a blond. Naruto laughed as he was left alone with his shot. He poured it in his mouth before standing up and stretching his back and leaving.

Naruto sighed as he walked in the door and entered his room. He took of his vest then collapsed onto the bed fast asleep.

The next morning Naruto's eyes shot open and he stood up only to see Kakashi standing in te doorway.

"Look whose rejoined the land of the living."

"How was the mission?"

"Same as any mission. Anbu missions are the exact same except less fun because no one wants to talk. And I can't read."

Naruto laughed before he zipped up his vest.

"So I heard about your date with Kurenai Otutu."

Naruto turned wide eyed. "HOW?!"

"A magician never reveals his tricks Naruto. But just know Gai will be on the look out for you to be unyouthful towards her in anyway." Kakashi giggled before he poofed out of the apartment.

Naruto growled before he finished getting ready and went to the testing grounds.

When he arrived he saw Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Tsunade all standing waiting. Naruto poofed right in the middle offering a two finger salute. "Yo."

Tsunade shook her head. "KIba, Chouji, Shikamaru. You will be here to test the chunin Naruto Uzumaki to see if he is worthy of promotion into the jounin ranks. Tsume Inuzuka, Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Kurenia Yuuhi, and Ibiki Morino please step forward. You will judge to see if the canidate should be promoted. And begin the exam."

Naruto backflipped as Shikamaru's shadow jumped forward trying to capture him. He dodged Kiba as he and Akamaru preformed one of their clan techniques. Unfortunatly he dodged right into Chouji's enlarged hand which made contact sending him back to the ground. Naruto ran through hand seals before he fell into the ground and sank.

Chouji turned to Shikamaru who nodded. Chouji then punched the ground with an enlarged fist launching Naruto up in the air where he met Kiba's jutsu only to poof into smoke. The three jounin began to scan the area when suddenly Kiba was pulled under ground up to his neck. Chouji turned and ran to his teammate shattering the ground around him only to reveal an explosive note on the rock he just shattered. The explosion sent Chouji back right into a barrage of taijutsu from Naruto. Chouji blocked most of the hits but each hurt and finally Naruto launched a straight punch through Chouji's guard smacking it into his cheek before he kneed the Akimichi then axe kicked him in the neck knocking him out.

Naruto turned as Kiba shot forward and attempted to dogde but couldn't. Naruto looked down to see he was in a shadow possesion. Quickly picturing the visuals of the seals in his head he switched places with Shikamaru who took the brunt of Kiba's attack before being launched back and impacting the ground falling unconscious. Naruto turned as Kiba stood with Akamaru.

The two shinobi and ninja dog stared each other down before Naruto disappeared again. Kiba inhaled deeply as another smoke bomb went off to his side. He turned and then felt the cold steel blade of a kunai pressed to his neck.

"Akamaru stand down or I will kill Kiba." The dog senseing its master in danger agreed before Tsunade called the match.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." She turned as the jounin judges nodded yes or no. She smiled as Hiashi nodded yes as did Tsume, Ibiki, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. She then pulled out a scroll containing his vest and threw it to him.

"Congratulations brat."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto walked home from his date with Kurenai. He smiled at how it went. He smiled even more when he heard a few months after Naruto left Zabuza ditched the village and returned to his home. Kurenai was genuinely excited he was promoted and she promised to show him aroung to the jounin lounges tomorrow. Naruto walked towards his apartment when an Anbu in a lion mask dropped down. He handed him a scroll then disappeared.

_Be at Anbu headquarters at 8am._ 'How did they find out I wanted to take the exam? Oh wait Aniki…duh.'

Naruto walked into the apartment and Kakashi greeted him from his room. "So Oututu did you get the scroll?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well you won't have to take any test since Yamato-san spectated your fight yesterday so tomorrow you are getting your gear and mask." Naruto nodded before collapsing on his bed. He was still smiling from when Kurenai held his hand the entire time. They didn't kiss but she made him swear he would take her out again.

The next morning Naruto was awake an hour before his appointment. He zipped his jounin flak jacket and then tied on his headband. He pulled up his cloth mask and his gloves. He strapped on his sword then pulled up his boots and tucked in his pants. Then he gave himself a quick one over and proceded to head towards the Anbu headquarters.

Yamato looked up as Naruto entered the Anbu offices and rose to greet the blond. "Ah, Naruto good to see you. So I spectated your fight and would like to instate you into the ranks of Anbu."

"I accept your offer."

"Well, heres your attire. What would you like your mask to be?"

"I'll take Fox."

"Okay, now report to training ground 3 and meet your team. Hawk, escort him there please."

"Hai, Yamato-sama." Then Naruto followed the Anbu guard to a changing room where he put on his grey combat vest and then his mask. Then he returned and followed Hawk to where three Anbus were training.

The first one, a captain wore a wolf mask and had long hair peeking out from the edges of her mask. While the next, wore a cat mask. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail that was hanging free. The final Anbu turned and greeted the new comer. He wore the mask of a panther. "Ah, you're the new guy, huh? Kakashi little brohter right? Well I'm Panther, this is cat and that's wolf. After you prove yourself to use we will reveal our names and faces. But for now this is your trail run. Don't worry Kakashi speaks highly of you so we don't think you'll have a problem. Well for now we have a list of jutsu to teach you so you can be up to speed as well as a list of the duties and the hand signs. So lets get to work."

Naruto followed the three senior anbu as they walked out of the head quarters towards the forest of death.

"First thing an Anbu has to know is how to mask their presence no matter where they are. Fox go hide and after 5 minutes we will attempt to find you." Naruto nodded then disappeared into the trees.

After camouflaging himself Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated at sensing the chakra around him. He sensed Panther and Cat as they came towards him and he smiled. The two flew over him as they continued their search patterns. He was about to get up when Wolf appeared and held a kunai to his throat. Panther and Cat returned and nodded to him.

Wolf redrew her kunai and stepped back and offered her hand to the blond. "When you have to hid you should try to lay in something that's stinks to mask your smell. That's the only reason I found you." Naruto smiled at the compelement to his camouflaging skills. Then panther patted his shoulder. "Okay so do you know how to use chakra to enhance your strength and speed and such?"

"Yes Panther-san. I covered that with Jiraiya on my training trip."

"Okay do you know anbu handsigns?" Naruto replied by giving the hand sign for yes. Panther read down the jutsu list. With Naruto nodding to each. "Okay then I'll see if we can get a mission for tomorrow. Everyone report to the Hokage Tower at 6am. Dismissed." Then the four Anbus disappeared."

Naruto quickly went home and showered before getting dressed to go find his team to tell them the news. He no sooner exited the apartment building then Kiba and Chouji appeared. "Sup Naruto?"

"we have to find Kurenai-chan. I have news to tell you guys." The two jounin nodded and noticed the change in Naruto's vest but decided to say nothing. They followed him as he went to Kurenai's apartment. He knocked on the door and she opened after a few seconds.

"Kurenai-chan I am bring everyone out to dinner. I have to tell you guys something." She nodded then grabbed her kunai pouch and strapped it onto her toned leg. Then she locked the door and the group walked towards the Ichariku's.

They sat down and ordered food. After they ate the three jounin eyed Naruto. He looked up.

"I am no longer on the team." Three sets of eyes widened. Kurenai recovered first.

"Why not?"

He rolled up his sleeve showing the new tattoo chiseled into his arm, still red and raw. "I'm an Anbu operative now." The three nodded and forced the saddness back from loosing the capatain of the team. Still Naruto caught it.

"Guys were still a family. And you know that even Anbu will never break that." They nodded and then Naruto stood up and stretched. "We should probably head back its getting late."

They walked out of the resturant and naruto walked with Kurenai towards her apartment. They stopped outside her door and she turned to him. "Naruto promise me something."

"anything Kurenai-chan."

"You won't lose yourself and that you won't take unnecessary risks." He nodded as she threw her arms around him. She let go and smiled at him before saying goodnight and closing the door.

She leaned against it and slid down the door. 'Naruto please be careful and come stay safe. I can't lose you.' She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. But fresh tears could still be seen in her eyes as her eyeliner began to run. 'Don't die like Tou-san Naruto.'

Naruto woke up the next morning and ran to the hokage tower to meet his team. Panther looked up from the bench outside the Hokage tower as Naruto landed in front of him. "Morning Fox, you seem energetic."

"Just excited to prove myself as an Anbu."

"well we are hunting down a trio of rouge ninja inside our borders that raid the outer settlements." Naruto nodded. Just then Cat and Wolf dropped down next to the group and the four set out to the gate.

The four Anbu arrived at a burned settlement and stopped. Panther looked up, "The coals are still hot. Be on alert." Almost as if on que, a dozen kunai took to the sky and rained down upon the four Anbu. Naruto weaved through them. Then he felt a pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai imbedded to its hilt in his shoulder. He pulled it out before attaching a fire tag and launching it into the woods. The tag exploded forcing several trees to go up un flames forcing the 3 missing-nin to jump into the clearing. Panther dropped into his stance as Cat and Wolf moved to the sides. Naruto smiled then sunk into the ground in a spiral. He appeared behind the four ninja and launched several kunai before sinking back down. The enemy easily dodged the kunai and began to laugh. "Look he can't even hit a target!" THey began to laugh until one started to scream in pain as an arm ripped through his chest then siappeared in smoke.

The two remaing missing nins looked on in awe as their comrade fell. Then there attention turned back to the other three Anbu as Cat charged forward and engaged one of them in a kejutsu battle. Wolf stayed back and waited as Panther shot forward and engaged the other ninja. He crossed his arms as a kick smashed into it. He jumped back as a earth spike shot towards him. Then a mud wall shot up and snapped the spike. He looked towards Wolf who had her hands on the ground. He turned back as the enemy disappeared.

Wolf looked up as the enemy ninja appeared over her with a kunai. She kicked him but the strike was caught and he went to stabbed her. She twisted her body using her leg to flip the ninja and slam him into the ground. She drew her own kunai and went to stab him. The ninja parried and forced her back with a double sternum kick. Panther jumped in front of her sealing. "Katon: Gokakyu!" THen a large fireball shot towards the ninja. Who slammed his hands on the ground forcing up a large mud wall. Then the wall fell revealing empty space. Panther grunted as he was launched forward from an axe kick to the back. As he flew forward he caught a glimpse of Naruto jumping from the ground and tackling the enemy with a trench knife in his hand.

Cat blocked a slash from the enemy's tanto as she went on the offensive. The enemy met her blow for blow then locked her bade and kicked her knee. The blow forced the joint to break. She cried out as her whole leg screamed in pain and gave from her weight. She collapsed in a heap and blocked a downward slash. Just as the missing nin was about to stab her a mud spike impailed his torso. Blood splattered from his mouth as the spike tore a larger hole in the chest.

Naruto dodged several mud bullets and launched a kunai laced with fuuton chakra at the enemy as he charged forward with his trench knife in hand. He slashed at the enemy but cut a log. He froze when he felt steel touch his neck. "Its over. Your done playing kid." Just as the blade began to cut the skin Naruto felt warmth splatter his back. He turned to see Panther with a kunai stabbed in the nin's neck. The ninja crumpled to the ground as Wolf screamed for the attention. Both sprinted to their comrade and saw the shape Cat was in.

Panther cursed and picked her up and she screamed in pain. Naruto looked to the team leader for orders. "Fox you take point Wolf you get the rear. Double time iot back to Kohona NOW!" Naruto nodded and jumped into the tree taking off as his chakra propelled him forward.


	9. Chapter 9

The four Anbu sprinted thorugh the large gates of Konoha as they forced more chakra into their legs as they rushed to get Cat to the hospital. After they dropped her off they went to report to Tsunade and then receive their pay. The three anbu entered the office via shunshin and kneeled befor ethe Hokage.

Panther spoke up as the team leader and delivered the report. "Hokage-sama, we arrived at a small border town to find the camp and were quickly ambushed. We spilt up and engaged the enemy. Cat received a shattered patella after a confrontation with an enemy who wolf ended. Fox quickly killed, stabbing through his chest and the last one I killed as he attempted to kill Fox. Wolf has the proof of our kills."

Wolf handed Tsunade the scroll before she returned to her kneeling position. Tsunade nodded after unsealing the heads. She dismissed the team and the three returned to their teammates side. Cat was awake and everyone knew as soon as they opened the door.

The three Anbu opened the door to her room and narrowly dodged a thrown vase containing water and flowers as it shattered against the door frame. Panther and Wolf shook their heads removing their masks as Naruto stayed back. He was the new guys, he didn't get to really bond with the teeam before they took their mission. He felt like the odd man out.

"Wolf-sama, I have to go check for any guard shifts. Get well soon Cat-sama, See you later Panther-san."

The three maskless Anbu nodded towards the rookie of their group as he exited the room via window.

As Naruto landed he rolled forward and then stood up and removed his mask before placing it on his belt. He made his way towards the Anbu headquarters when he heard an angelic voice calling his name. He smirked under his mask as he recognized it before he turned. "Naruto-kun!"

As he turned he was assaulted by a reaven haired woman and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kurenai-chan. I wasn't gone that long! But it does feel good to come home to this treatment."

Kurenai feeling alittle bold pulled back and locked into his eyes. "Are you doing anything tonight Naruto-kun?"

Naruto placed his finger to his chin as he looked up to the sky. He raised his finger then sighed.

"Unfortunatly I have to see if I have a patrol tonight. If I don't I come and find you and we can do whatever you want." She nodded before releasing him. She watched him take off running to report in. She hoped he was free.

Naruto quickly checked the guard schedule and smiled in relief. He guard duty at the Gate with Izumo and Kotetsu tomorrow and the blond quickly showered then went into his locker. He pulled out his normal jounin attire since he was now off duty and couldn't were his anbu gear.

Kurenai sat at the bar with Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Chouji. They group were talking about nothing when they realized someone new was sitting in their booth. Kurenai smiled as the blond locks of Naruto were visible over an orange little book. Naruto shut the book with one hand and looked around the table.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai studied Naruto's new appeance as they could all clearly make out the bottom half of Naruto's tattoo peeking out from the rolled up sleeve of his right arm. Asuma smiled as he saw a pair of trench knives on the man's belt as did Kakashi seeing his father's sword on his otutuo's back. Then the blond stood up stretching. Before going to get a round of sake. He sat back down as the everyone started talking about their latest mission.

After several hours everyone except Naruto was drunk. Kurenai was the least affected but she was still tipsy and giggly. Chouji was out cold with Asuma and Gai from a three way drinking challenge that kaskhi barely won. Anko and Kakashi left the bar to go and spend time together. Naruto sighed and made shadow clones to take everyone home while he walked Kurenai home.

Naruto took Kurenai's arm and put it on his shoulder as he half carried/walked her home. She slipped on the steps so he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the building. He got the spare key she kept under the mat and unlocked her apartment before he replaced the key. He carried her in and realized she was already asleep. He carried her into her bedroom and pulled back the covers on her bed with one hand. He laid her down and tried to stand back up but her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled him down and put her head on his chest. Naruto's eyes widened and he stried to disentagle himself from her arms but only succeded to get even more tangled. His eyes widened even further when Kurenai pulled herself right against him. He could feel her breasts pushing against his arm and her leg between his own. He didn't know what to do so he decided he would deal with it in the morning.

Kurenai opened her eyes and immediately realized that her head wasn't on her pillow. She could feel heat radiating from her improv pillow and soft snoring. She felt her leg wrapped between two other legs and she turned her head to look up and saw the masked face of Hatake Naruto. She looked down and realized she was still snugging into his body. She quickly realized she was still clothed and tired so she laid her head back down and fell back asleep.

\

Anko was sitting with Kakashi eatin g breakfast when the masked cyclops asked her about Naruto.

"Have you seen Naruto? I don't remember him coming home last night."

"No I haven't seen him. Maybe he crashed at Chouji's after hearing us?" Kakashi had the decenty to look embarrassed."

"Maybe he got lucky last night."

"No Kurenai was shit faced when I left, and he would take advantage of her like that. And the kid only has eyes for Kurenai. I bet she will have an ideas where he is lets go ask her!" Kakashi held his head in pain from Anko's loudness.

After a few seconds the two jounin shunshined into Kurenai's apartment's living room. The walked into the the bedroom after failing to find her anywhere in the apartment. The opened the door and were wide eyed with shock. There was Naruto laying on his back while Kurenai laid her head on his chest, he arm drapped over his stomach and her leg inbetween his. Anko smirked deviously before she went and got down next to Kurenai's ear.

"So Kurenai finally got laid?"

Kurenai's eyes shot open as she jumped back making naruto jolt awake and realize the compromising position him and Kurenai were in when he fell asleep. Judging by Anko and Kakashi's laughter they were found in that position. He looked over to Kurenai and saw how she was blushing and lightly elbowed her to get her attention. He leaned to her ear. "Play along Kurenai-chan."

"Ok Naruto-kun." Naruto pulled down his mask before leaning in and kissing Kurenai once again shocking everyone in the room none more than himself though. After a few seconds he felt Kurenai's tongue at his mouth and he opened it as the tongue shot in and explored his mouth.

Kurenai moaned lightly as Naruto kissed her before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes she pulled back panting as did he. He smiled. "Kurenai-hime, that was great."

"Indeed it was Naruto-koi." After Anko and Kakashi heard this both went wide eyed. They didn't actually thin they hooked up but now they were second guessing themselves. The kiss was of passion, something you would expect to see from two people in love. Anko broke the silence quickly.

"Kurenai did you actually hook up with Naruto?"

"No I was drunk last night and he brought me home and I fell asleep in his arms then oulled him into bed with me. Nothing happened."

"Really because that kiss makes me wonder." Kurenai just blushed while Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well it was full of passion, passion you'd expect only the closest couples to have." Naruto looked back at the group after hearing this. He caught a subtle handsign from Kurenai and made his way out of the apartment.

"Well unfortunately I have guard duty at the gate today so see ya guys later." THe three elite jounin nodded and said goodbye. A few minutes later Kurenai said she had to report to the Hoakge Tower.

Naruto waited in the alley outside Kurenai apartment complex as she exited the building and quickly found him. "Naruto-kun, that kiss, it…it…It was wonderful. I want it again. I want you to be mine and me yours."

Naruto smiled as he stepped closer to her staring into her eyes. "Kurenai-chan I would like nothing more than that." Kurenai smirked as she pulled down his mask and kissed him again. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she pulled him closer. Several people past as they noticed 'Kohona's Ice Queen' in the alley with a man. Many people came to the same conclusion. The Ice Queen had melted.


	10. Chapter 10

6 months had passed since Kurenai and Naruto got together and things were great in the village. Naruto and Kurenai were the main topic of gossip. Everything from how they were expecting a child, to how Naruto would kill any man who harassed his hime. Of course Naruto started the second one. And no one was willing to go toe to toe with the youngest Anbu captain after Kakashi and Itachi. As for the first one no one actually believed it. Whenever someone would ask Kurenai would laugh and Naruto would look into the sky finger on his chin. Then he would look down. " I don't remember getting Kurenai pregnant and I'm sure even if I was drunk out of my mind I would remember something as great as that happening so I must say no." Then she'd get mad and smack his chest to which the bond would smile sheepishly.

But then the worst happened. Kurenai was out on a mission when Naruto received a summons to the Hokage tower. He went and when he got there, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were there. He looked over to the hokage and she handed him a scroll. He opened it and read the details aloud for the team.

"Infiltration team 22, consisting of Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Asuma went missing. Anbu Team 10 will recon and if necessary launch a rescue operation. If necessary Anbu team 10 is to execute the nins if no other alternative is open." Naruto screamed as he launched the scroll into the wall. He quickly regained his composire and unsealed his mask from his belt.

He turned and silently exited the room. His team following him. HE looked back as Butterfly, Deer, Dog and Falcon filed in behind him. HE nodded and the five man team left the village to find the missing team.

Kakashi sat in the cell. He looked up bored as the guard came and escorted him to the torture cell.

The enemy ninja smiled. He picked up a scalpel. "Kakashi, nice to see you. I haven't seen you since you were but a boy. How is Rin, oh wait I killed her!"

Kakashi looked over lazily. "Are you going to do anything or talk me to death?"

"How about I take that damn tongue from you!"

"Could you take my ears first? Your getting rather annoying."

"Do you think your tough because you aren't squirming?"

"No but I do have better things to do. I have guard duty tonight and I'd rather no be here talking to you."

"You won't live to see tonight." Then the ninja stepped foraward but a tanto blade burst from his chest. From behind came an Anbu in a falcon mask. Kakashi nodded and grabbed his gear from the chest on the other side of the room before he grabbed everyone else's stuff. He and Falcon met up with the other Anbu.

The fox masked Anbu stepped forward. "Where is mss Yuhi?"

"The leader took her to his room a few minutes before you arrive. I couldn't stop them." But the last part was said to empty space as Fox sprinted to find her.

Kurenai screamed as the man cut her clothes off. He smiled as he observed her body. "I think I might keeop you around. You look like you're good in bed. Well lets see. He pushed her onto the bed and moved to his belt buckle. Kurenai fell face first as her hand were tied. Suddenly she felt a warmth splash her back and she heard a gurggle. Then the pleading voice of her captor.

"Please don't kill me. PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHI…" Then silence. The sound of the body impacting the floor was the only noise. Then Kurenai felt a blanket get drapped over her shoulders. She felt a knife cut the ropes and then she punched. The punch missed but a the man stepped so she could see.

"Miss Yuhi, Its okay. My team and I are here to escort you back to Konoha. She nodded. And the Fox Anbu picked her up bridal style afeter giving her his shirt and vest. She wrapped the blanket around her legs and then they set off. She looked at the chest of her savior. She immediately noticed the heat radiating off the man. She looked at the tattoo and then at the arm. She noticed a scar on the chest. Naruto had one just like it from getting stabbed by a katana on one of his last missions with Wolf, Panther and Cat. She looked into the Anbu's masked eyes and saw a hint of blue. She whispered in his ear. "Naruto?"

HE chuckled. " Hey Hime." She nuzzled into his chest and smiled.

Naruto and his team entered the gates and quickly dropped the team off at the hospital before reporting into Tsuande. She gave them their pay and Naruto dismissed his team going to the hospital.

Kurenai sat in new clothes as she waited the customary 24 hour over night period. She looked over as the door to her room opened. Naruto walked through wearing the normal attire of an Anbu captain. "Hey hime." She smiled and ran into his arms.

"I never got to thank you for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me. No one is going to hurt you when I'm around." She hugged him closer before pullin g his cloth mask down and smashing her lips onto his. Her hands fell to the zipper on his vest. She quickly removed it and ran her hand over his t-shirt before pulling it up. Her hands glided over his muscular chest. She pulled off her top and moved Naruto's hands from her hips to her chest. He broke the kiss and pulled his hands back. She noticed his hesitation.

"What's wropng Naruto?"

"Are you sure? You just had a traumatic experience and I don't want you to feel like you owe me this."

"I want this Naruto. I want you to be my first, today made me realize it." He nodded and she pulled him back to her and she laid on the bed.

She pulled down his pants and smiled. She grabbed his manhood and took the length in her mouth. She slowly moved up and down the length as it pulsated in her mouth. Her tongue traced the veins and she started to lightly suck. This continued on for a few minutes before she released her hold on him. She sat on the bed as he pushed her legs open wide and plunged his hungry mouth into her wet womanhood. His tongue quickly darted out before entering her folds. He circled it as he lightly massaged her clit making her fall back on the bed panting.

He felt her hands grasp his hair. She screamed as she climaxed on his face. He rose up and moved over her body and lightly massaged her breasts as he rubbed his length against her opening. She looked up into his eyes and nodded. HE kissed her as he entered her. After a few seconds he felt her barrier and stopped.

"Are you ready hime?" She nodded and he thrust his hips forward tearing through. Her breath hitched as tears gathered in her eyes. He laid down and rolled her over. She leaned down and kissed him passionately before she began to move. She moaned as he moved inside. Her senses were already overloaded from her first climax and she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. She started to highten the pace and she felt naruto tense. She felt herself climax again as Naruto pulled out. She dropped to her knees and began to rub his manhood before placing her lips over the edge as her tongue circled the tip. After a few seconds, the first string of semen hit the back of her throat as her mouth quickly filled up. She swallowed and seductively licked her lips before Naruto kissed her.

That is how the two were when Tsuande and Shizune walked into the room. Tsunade snorted as Shizune fainted.

"Hey lovebirds, next time do that at one of your apartments. The smell of sex and antiseptics don't go together." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Kurenai jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers. Tsuande turned so the two could get dressed. She turned back around and Kurenai sat on the edge of the bed ready to give her report. Naruto stood outside the hall before Tsuande left. As she walked out the door she turned to the blond and smiled. "Next time at your apartment gaki." Then she and a now conscious Shizune exited the room leaving Kurenai and Naruto together.

Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma walked in quickly followed by Chouji and Kiba with Shikamaru and Neji. The four anbu sat down as the group of jounin all sniffed. Kakashi let out a perverse giggle as Anko gave Kurenai a knowing look. Asuma sighed and shook his head opening a window. Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome." Kiba sat next to Asuma at the window, Chouji was unaffected as he continued to munch on his chips. Neji was the o0ne to address the elephant in the room. "So why you have sex in a hospital room?"

Naruto just smiled as Kurenai blushed. Her hand grabbed his and the two sat that way for the night until the resuced team was released. Naruto walked Kurenai home. She kissed him a thte base of the steps before she went into her apartment. Naruto returned to his and greeted Kakashi and Anko as they lounged on the couch. Naruto went to his room and sighed as he laid back into his bed. It was two nights since he last slept from guard duty and the resuce misson. He quickly feel asleep.

He awoke when some one opened his door He looked up to see Kurenai. He smiled and made room on his bed and she laid down snuggling into his chest. "All I see is his face and I feel his cold hands on my back groping me." Naruto's arms wrapped around her and she sighed in content. She kissed him good night before she fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi woke up and sighed. "Noon? Way to early." He went back to his room when he heard giggling coming from Naruto's room. He knocked on the door. "Otutu stop giggling like a girl." He turned to walk away but paused. He went back to the door. "Naruto I hope Kurenai knows you are having company over. She might kill you if she finds out." The door opened revealing Naruto in his standard Anbu gear with his mask sealed on his belt. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure it isn't Anko giggling?"

"Yeah, Anko would bnever giggle like that. Only Kure…" His shoulders dropped as he stared at Naruto. "You and her…in there…on my good sheets? Well good job at least. She needed someone in her life other than me."

"What are you talking about she isn't here." Kakashi sighed. He walked past Naruto into his room and closed his door. Naruto waited for the door to close before he opened his bedroom door and waved Kurenai out. The two tiptoed out to the kitchen and froze. Anko looked up and smiled.

"Kakashi your little brother put the moves on Kurenai!" Kurenai blushed bright red as Naruto looked to the sky. HE grabbed her hand and shunshined out of the room.

They stood on the roof of the apartment building and looked out over the village. She put her head on his shoulder and he turned his head and kissed her. He waited a few seconds before he spoke.

"I have to go I'll be back tonight and we can do whatever you want. I'll pick you up at 8, sound good?"

She smiled. "Yes, now go and report in before they send a hunter nin after you." HE smiled then shunshined away.

Shen looked up frgom his desk as Naruto walked in. "Naruto the Commander wants to see you. He said it is an urgent matter." Naruto nodded and sprinted jogged down the hall to the Commander's office. He opened the door to find several other captains in the room. Bear, Phoniex, Eagle, and then his former team mates who all made captain now. Panther, Cat, and Wolf all greeted their old teammate. Then the commander called the meeting to Order.

"I have called you all here because there is a militistic build up happening in Kumo and several of the central smaller villages. The three recently signed a military alliance. Konoha, Suna, and our smaller allies have been running interface but we fear that they plan to march on us again. Suna, Kiri, and Taki with assistance from us have been using Jiriaya's spy networks to gather information. It is not looking good. As my top teams you are going to be placed on an elevated alert status and each of your teams will each be assigned a border to watch. One of your teams will remain in the village and maintain a constant patrol. Unless the war starts you are to be the only ones who know about this situation other than the Hokage and her staff. Dismissed. Your orders are awaiting in your team room."

Naruto sat down on the plus couch in the team room. Kiba sat with Akamaru and threw a ball into the woods. Neji sat meditating while cooked and constantly ate in the small kitchen. And Shikamaru was asleep in the futon he stored in the room. Naruto entered and opened the mailbox and pulled out a scroll.

_Report to Border Outpost 22 and relieve the guard detail there. Relief will come in 1 month. This is an A-ranked mission and no combat is expected. You will send a report weekly and in the event anything changes. You are to leave by Midnight tonight._

Naruto sighed. He burnt the note before calling his team. "Pack for a month and then report back here. We are going on a border patrol." They all nodded and disappeared.

Naruto walked through the door and walked into his room. He grabbed four week scrolls from his shelf and grabbed his sword kit and his sleeping gear scroll. He slipped them into his vest pockets before he walked and slung his tanto over his back and grabbed his trench knives and placed one in each boot, three down his sides and one on his breast upside down. He turned and walked out of the room waving to Anko as he passed. "Have you seen Kurenai?"

"Training ground 8, with Hinata and Shino. Why?"

"I have a month long border patrol and I have to say goodbye before I leave."

He hugged her before he left and then took to the roof tops to find Kurenai.

Kurenai sat with her two former students. After Kiba joined Anbu as a jounin, Hinata began medic Nin training and Shino joined the interogation division of Anbu. He occasionally took missions but few and far between. The three jumped up as another person joined them they turned and found the masked face of Naruto. He raised his hand in greeting and Kurenai smiled. "Hey guys, just saying good bye. I have a month long mission and I'm leaving in a few."

Kurenai laced a genjutsu on Shino and Hinata and quickly kissed Naruto before hugging him goodbye. He eye smiled before he slipped a piece of paper into her hand. Then he disappeared and Kurenai released the genjutsu and looked at the paper. It was blank with a sentence written on it.

_I'll be back before you know it._ She looked up towards the sky before turning to her former students. "How does some nice Barbecue sound? I'm starving." The other two nodded and he three went.

As Naruto approached the gates Kakashi dropped down next to him. "Goodluck on your mission Otutu. See you when you get back." He nodded and rasied his hand in farewell before Kakashi turned and walked back towards the apartment.

The team stood and studied their new home. It was a large house, with an attached tower, sitting on the mountain. Infront was the pass to Kumo, the only way any strike force could get to Konoha. Naruto walked in with the team following and they laughed. The house was stocked with everything they wanted. Fluffy matresses, a large kitchen, an indoor training area, a hot spring next to the house, an outdoor training area, a shougi table, and an entire library of info on Kumo nins and five copies of the bingo book. Then another library of other books, Naruto sat dow nand grabbed his most important seal. The seal of books Jiriaya gave him. The pervert would send Naruto them in secret mail system they aquired. Jiriaya would send a toad with the update.

Naruto puleld out the latest copy, Icha Icha Revenge and sat down. Chouji started to cook, while Shikamaru plopped down on his bed. Kiba walked outside with Akamaru and Neji walked out into the hot spring.

The group settled in and waited for the month to pass.

On the second to last night of their deployment, Naruto sat in the watch tower. He watched the blackness of the pass when he caught a flicker of movement. He silently made a clone and sent it to investigate it. When the clone reached the destination it dispelled. Naruto sighed. Just a deer in the pass. He settled back down against the wall and waited.

"**Kit, I found the contract." **

"What?"

"**I located my mate and with her is the Fox Clan Contract. She is in Training Ground 48 back in Konoha. We will search her out when we get back." **

He nodded and then Kyubi laid back down asleep. Naruto looked up to the top of the mountains as the sun crept over the tip bathing the pass in light revealing a large group of Shinobi marching forward. All wore jounin vests and had hiate-ates proudly displayed on their heads. Naruto sprinted to the pidgeon coup only to find them all slaughtered. HE ran into the house to where they kept a few pidgeons in reserve and scribbled down three notes and strapped them to each pidgeon.

_Unknown force advancing through the pass. Pulling my team back from the post into the woods to gather intelligence. We will be back in a week or sooner._

_-Fox_

_After the pidgeons were gone, Naruto ran in shaking awake all his team. "Enemies approaching combat formation delta. We are falling back into the woods, lets go!" Everyone shot up and quickly grabbed all the documets and all the intel sealing it in a large scroll. Then Kiba strapped the scroll onto his back and Naruto grabbed all the weapons as Chouji cleared the kitchen, Shikamaru ran out to the well and dumped salt into it before he blew a sustained fireball into it boiling the water away leaving only an empty well. Both Naruto and Chouji appeared stuffing scrolls in their pockets and everyone grabbed an emergency evac scroll Naruto made. Then they set off into the woods. _

_Tsuande sat in the office asleep when the Anbu director kicked in the door. "Tsunade-sama, team 13 reports a large force advancing into our land. They are staying back to gather intel, but I recommend we assume the worst." _

_Tsuande nodded and quickly sent word to Taki, Suna, and Kiri. The she sent a toad summons to Jiriaya telling him to return to the village at once. She turned to the Anbu director. "I want you best Combat teams here right now. I want all personnel, including any Anbu on leave returned to quarters right now." Then to Shizune, "All Shinobi are return from missions, all genin and chunin are to begin preparing the shelters, I want the jounin to start maning the gate checks and to make their presence in the street just incase their spys are around. Summon Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, their students and the clan heads. _

_Both nodded and went to their tasks. _

_Several minutes later Tsuande stood in front of the clan heads with her advisors, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai. _

_Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Ino stood with their parents as Tsuande gave the report. Kurenai felt her heart contract when Tsuande mentioned except for a hastily scribbled note, there was no contact with Team Fox. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and waited for Tsuande to continue. _

"_At this point, we are preparing for the worst. Spread the word to all your clansmen, and niehbors, that we are preparing for war." _

_They nodded. And then went to spread the word. _

_Naruto sat on a tree branch. He watched as the enemies set up camp. He watched as several ninja went up to a tall ninja. He wore a black trench coat with a black headband and sunglasses. Whenever he walked past a group of ninja they would all nod towards him. Naruto then watched as the man entered the tent. This was the fourht night Naruto watched his enemy. Naruto looked down at his map and cursed. HE returned to the camp and issued his orders. _

"_Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, I want you to go and evacuate the vilalge ahead of us. I will stay back and survey their forces and movement speed. Take the civilans to the village and tell Tsuande-sama, they are hostile, and are look to be a scouting party. _

_The four nodded and left to carry out their orders. Naruto now alone in camp dropped everything he had and picked up his vest and tanto. He pulled on his mask and then turned and returned to their camp. _

_He silently crept through the brush as he approached one of the sentries. Then he climbed the tree before dropping down on his target slashing his throat. Then he pulled the body into a thick bush. He formed a clone and henged it into the now dead sentry and sent it to the vacant spot. He followed this system until he had taken out 7 sentries. Then he crept into the camp and and climbed the bordering tree. He waited for the camp patrol to pass him before he quickly bypassed several fires. He crouched behind a tent as the patrol passed again. He peeked over and saw his target. The leader of the camp sat in his tent with two guards outside it. Naruto waited. Then he grabbed a rock and threw it into the brush beside him drawing one of the guards. He came over out of the sight of the tent and Naruto snapped his neck. Then forming another clone and henging it. The clone returned to the position before Naruto waited. _

_After several minutes of nothing Naruto became impatient. HE threw another rock and drew his clone back over. Then he gave the clone the plan. It nodded and then he stood up and held his hands behind his back. The clone placed a kunai at his neck and walked out. _

_Naruto looked as several eneimes watched. The enemy ninja looked up and stood up. Naruto waited then lunged forward with a trench knife in his hand. HE stabbed into the mans neck before he stabbed into his side and jerked the blade across his chest. Naruto stood up and turned. "Konoha will never surrender, to the last man, woman,and child, we will fight." Then he turned and dove into the woods and jumped into the trees. HE started to run back towards Konoha when a n inja stood in front of him. He kicked Naruto in the chest sending him to the forest floor. HE turned and studied the surrounding area. He laughed as several shinobi dropped down. A few saw the mask and cringed. Naruto then stopped laughing and became serious again. HE studied his opponents before he set his sight on one in particular. HE looked to be the only jounin level. Naruto dropped into his taijutsu stance and waited. The chunins charged and Naruto smirked under his mask. He drew his tanto and quickly cut through three before the other two and the jounin jumped back. Naruto used their pause the jumped back to the trees and high tailed it abck to Konoha with them on his tail. _

_Neji and the rest of the team were escorting the civilans from the village as the gates of Konoha loomed closer. They smiled. Several jounin including Kurenai and Kakashi landed on the ground in front of them. They quickly questioned the team and then Kurenai looked through the crowd. _

_She ran back up. "Where is fox?"_

"_He stayed back to observe the enemy. He said he would be right behind us. In fact, we're going to find him." Then the four turned back and went back into the woods when they heard the sound of steel on steel coming from ahead. They dropped into the clearing to find Naruto engaging three opponents in kenjutus. One was the notorious Ishuma Nabiki no Kumo, an A-rank charged with the assassination of several clan heads in Kumo to stregthen the power of the Raikage. They jumped forward and quickly dispatched the two chunin and Naruto incapacitated the jounin in front of him and turned to his team. _

"_I thought I told you to go to Konoha?"_

"_The village is over the next hill taicho." _

"_Ok then secure those three and bring them to Ibiki for questioning. We are officially at war now." _

_They nodded and Naruto went to give his report to Tsuande and pulled of his mask. He stopped to study the sky when a fist smashed the back of his head. He fell down and turned to see an angry Kurenai. _

"_IF you ever scare me like that I will show you what it looks like for Gai, Kakashi, and Lee to run on a beach naked at sunset." Then she wrapped him in a bone breaing hug and nuzzled into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back. _

"_I have to see Tsunade-sama Kurenai." She refused to let go so he just picked up her legs and ran. _

_Everyone turned as Naruto Hatake passed by with Kurenai on his chest and her legs crossed behind his back. Then they watched as he jumped and went through Tsuande's office window. _


End file.
